A conventional vehicle recognition (vehicle surveillance) could be performed through a monitoring camera installed on main roads, as we know, or a policeman or a guard could ascertain the vehicle recognition in a wireless manner after verifying a vehicle number, vehicle color, or the like by his eyes.
However, identifying a vehicle in such a manner has a problem in that there is no way but inevitably recognizing a limitation of a certain extent. That is, monitoring cameras installed on main roads have a problem in that many of them are revealed since they are fixed at their positions, and also have a problem in that lots of time is required, even though a monitoring camera catches a vehicle in question at a position, to bring the vehicle under arrest through the catching of the camera and a distance exists between arrest personnel and the vehicle in question.
Further, the case that personnel such as road police, supervision personnel, and the like do a direct surveillance has a problem since it is basically impossible to do an incessant surveillance and it is difficult to do a perfect surveillance during the surveillance.
Furthermore, there exists a problem since it is hard to grasp whether, upon instantly discovering a vehicle, it is hard to grasp whether the vehicle is one in question and, even though a vehicle in question is discovered, a practical use is not easy since it is difficult to make evidence documents.